James Frost
James Francis Frost is a successful child model. Along with his success as a child model, his grades didn't drop from balancing his schoolwork and modeling. Appearance James has long blond hair that is waist length along with a slender physique and light blue eyes. His blond hair regularly stands out from time to time. As it starts growing is when it is starting to become more noticeable to the people around him. It wasn't the only noticeable trait about him, but also his facial features. Both of them have a tendency to stand out. He often at times tie up his hair in a ponytail on certain occasions. He also happens to be particularly handsome despite his facial features and hair because he dons neat clothing when out of school. When at photo shoots is when he either dons masculine or feminine attire both of which he doesn't mind wearing. When sleeping is when he dons a Victorian nightwear that is knee length. Personality He is a bit of a loner, but from time to time, he is around others, which he didn't seemed to mind. Even before his parents died, he was the same because he spends that time with his babysitter, Quinn Stone who took care of him during the time when his parents were still alive. When they died is when he stopped taking care of him. The people that took care of him is a friend of his father, Thomas Grey and Thomas Moore. The two are helping him from afar be it important or not. After his parents died and getting a job as a model is when there is another part of him. There is the part of him in school and the part of him as a model. However, it was quite the surprise that he doesn't like being asked on the experience of wearing feminine attire. The one who asked is the one who ''had ''to put it on. It was either that or he'll put it on for them. There were a few who saw the person wearing that particular attire. Apparently there were a few times when he cross dresses for a photo shoot, which he didn't seem to mind. Despite the photo shoot, he is known to have a great head of hair although it is at waist length. He also didn't seem to mind if they cut it. He stated that they are the exception of the rule. By that he is saying that his coworkers are the ones who could do it. The hair style that he had varies, but he didn't seem to mind the hairstyle that he would be having for the photo shoot. When asked is when he prefers to keep it long. He is simply honoring his father's memory by keeping it long. He also didn't bother to give his coworkers any trouble at all because he was a good model. He simply has the personality when he is working. Whenever they start styling on his hair is when they can't seem to resist on touching his hair to the texture of it. The farthest that they have gotten is smelling it, which made him turn red from embarrassment. It was then revealed that he doesn't have modesty at all. There were a few days when he changes out in the open without any concern for the people around him. Some of them had concern while others did not, but it did not bother him at all. History James is the son of two scientists. Due to their success, James attended a fine infant school. Around the time he started taking his first steps was when his hair started to grow. It was straight with quite the texture. As the days go by, his hair is starting to become more prominent. Technically he stands out due to his long hair. It was a bit of a problem at first, but the school was able to accept it overtime. He stated that it is pointless to cut it because he ''knows ''that it'll just grow back. That and his father requested his son to keep it long as a memento. He didn't bother to ask why because he obeyed that request that he made. Since then, he has been keeping it long. He regularly lets it down, but there were a few occasions when he ties it in the form of a ponytail. He didn't had much of a problem tying it as well as managing it. In elementary school was when he met Thomas Moore. All the two ever do is play chess together. At that age, he is under the care of Quinn Stone who took care of him when his parents are at work. At a young age is when he was in a bit of an incident when he was traveling with Thomas Moore along with a small group of travelers. It took place in Tokyo, Japan. He was constantly experiencing some vision problems because he was constantly seeing things. It soon got to the point that he passed out from the inability to cope with the visions that he has been receiving lately. He was soon taken to the hospital. The doctors tried to calm his body down, but it was useless because it was moving in a rapid matter. Overtime is when his eyes are started to leak blood directly leading him to take a gasp with his eyes wide open with two strange lights coming out of his eyes. One beam of light is white while the other is black. It destoryed a portion of the roof leading towards the sky. The two beams of light soon separated when it reached cloud level. The white beam of light went into the clouds while the black beam of light went to the hot sun. Soon after was when the two beams retracted into his eyes, but retracted differently. The white beam of light retracted like lightning while the black beam retracted in the patterm of fire. The moment it went into his eyes was when he sat up on the table, took a gasp and lay down on the table. As for the doctors who saw everything, they couldn't anything about it. Since then, he spend the next few days in the hospital recuperating. Thomas was the frequent visitor. The two pretty much spend quality time playing chess just so he could keep James' mind occupied. Soon after he was released from the hospital he wasn't the same because he could practically see the hearts of others. He was surprised at first, but he got accustomed to it overtime. By the time he was two weeks in junior school was when his parents were died. A little birdie told him. From it is when he went to the funeral home at a young age. He did not take it particularly well because his heart was hurting from losing both of his parents. The one who comforted him was a man name Thomas Grey. More or less, the moment he gave James a locket with a picture of his parents inside of it was when he cried his heart out and confided in the man. Thomas caresses him to alleviate the suffering. Even before the party ended is when he told the guests that he would be leaving. His reasoning for leaving was complicated. More or less, he bought the boy to his home. He bought him to his bed. He also took the time to change him into his nightwear. When he was awake was when he finds that he has been changed, which he didn't show much concern for. Later on during the day is when Thomas made a request for him to stay at his home, which he complied without giving it a moment's thought. The day after that is when there was someone watching him from the very beginning, which he noticed, but never said anything about it up until now. For some strange reason, she knows about the predicament he is in and is willing to give him a part-time job as a model despite his age. Of course, he brings his school work to those shoots. However, he could only get a portion of it done. Prior to working as a model is when there were a few photographers who took his pictures. They took the boy's pictures from a distance, but did not bother to ask for the boy's permission to get his picture taken. They did however ask for the adults to avoid unnecessary trouble. James on the other hand is perfectly aware that he is getting his pictures taken, but he didn't seem to care. The group of photographers has been taking his pictures for a very long time. The pictures were send to the head of the modeling agency. The man kept a collection of the boy's photographs as well as taking the time to look at them. After having a suitable amount was when he gave the photographers their rewards in return for taking the boy's photographs. As the days go by, his reputation and popularity is gradually increasing. Apparently, there were a few shoots in particular that he had to cross dress. He didn't respond particularly well towards it, but he chose to do it. Still he looks quite nice even when wearing them. Even people of the outside world are well aware of him cross dressing. From their perspective, they believe he looks quite nitce. By the time he was in junior school was when he joined the tennis team. His reasoning for joining is unknown. Even in the tennis team, he is still popular. A few of them resented it while others tease him because of it, both of which he didn't respond particularly well. When he graduated from junior school was when he in high school. Like before, the students there are well aware of his popularity as a model. As usual, his hair was a problem at first, but they approved it simply because he stated that it is pointless to cut it. For some strange reason, he knows full well that it'll grow back. It was the time when he was in junior school. He reguarly ties it whenver he is doing physical education. Whether ot not he ties it, he is still popular. It is during physical education that his talent is ridiculously high. He could do them with barely any effort. He attracted a lot of attention because of it as well as sparking some jealousy. Nobody could keep up with his innate talent therefore they give up on competing with him. When he was in high school was when he ran into Thomas Moore. Well he and Archibald Meade who is the son of Bradford Meade who is the head of the modeling agency/gym. He met the two on two different days. Out of the three of them, James is the popular one due to his facial features and great head of hair despite it being waist length. For a long time, the teachers that he met stated that he was asked to cut it, but he stated that it is useless simply because it'll just grow back. That and his father requested him to keep it long, which others do not know about although there were a few times when he stated that out in the open much to their astonishment. Abilities and skills From an early age, he could practically do a variety of tasks with barely any effort put into it. From it, his talent is known to be quite high. Right Eye Powers Thunder vision-white colored in the patten of thunder (can be switched from accuracy to power) Empathy-limited to the power of light Dream Manipulation-limited to the power of light Left Eye Powers Heat vision-black in the pattern of heat (can be switched from accuracy to power) Empathy-limlited to the power of darkness Dream Manipulation-limited to the power of darkness Both Eyes Illusion Manipulation, Memory manipulation Hair Powers Additional limbs, enhanced strength, summoning, regenerative healing factor, shapeshifting, duplication (physical), prehensile/animated and information gathering Sword Powers Expert swordsmanship Relationships Brendan Frost He was the one who asked his son to keep his hair long. He also noticed that it is getting long overtime. It was soon revealed that his sister, Jaime died at age fifteen. She was born with a frail body thereby Brendan is quite protective of her due to her frail body. When she died, Brendan had a hole in his heart. He is suffering from the lost of his younger sister. When she died, her hair was shoulder length. As for James, his hair length is waist length when at its peak. Thomas Moore During the days that the two have together is when they play chess or just hang out along with some talking. Shortly after his parents died was when James started confiding in him. It is quite rare for him to confide in him, but he does feel better after doing so. In addition, the two often at times travel together. In the bathroom is when he assumes the role of a butler while James on the other hand assumes the role of a master to which the former doesn't care. There were also a few days when the two sleep together. He is the only person who knows about James' powers. Thomas Grey James first confided in him when his parents died. Thomas also took the time to not only comfort him, but also caresses him to make him feel better. It took him quite some time for him to calm down completely. After doing so was when he puts him in the car and drives him home .More or less, he is driving him to the Grey residence. He also took the time to change him as he is sleeping. James was clearly aware of it, but he ignored it. Archibald Meade Classmate of James in high school. He also seems to have a healthy relationship with him. In a way, he seems to have a healthy relationship with him although he can't beat him in anything. Exercise Schedule Running-Monday, Wednesday and Friday Jump Roping-Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday Sunday-Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday Trivia *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 169 lbs *Household members: father (deceased), mother (deceased) *Birth date: 6/7/1963 *Favorite subject: n/a *Worst subject: n/a *Best subject: all *Favorite color: n/a *Favorite music: classical *Favorite food: n/a *Hobbies: reading a book, sleeping, meditating, doing yoga, playing the piano, playing chess, riding the bicycle, calligraphy, painting, drawing and gardening *Preffered date spot: art museums *Most wanted item: drawings from around the world *James is an only child *He is extremely intelligent to correct teachers